Reunion
by inkuuum
Summary: Noodle is back from hell, but a lot of things have changed since she disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Gorillaz or any characters in this story!(I suppose it is mandatory to say that? Haha!)**

**I am only a 7th grader, sad to say, so I apologize for my limited worldly knowledge(what?) I will try my best with descriptions and stuff like that!**

* * *

The thermometer went off, making a loud beeping noise. 2D wondered how something so small could be so...obnoxiously noisy.

He pulled the device out of his mouth and grimaced at the number.

"38.8..." He muttered, falling back onto his bed.

He lay there for awile, his mind bouncing from one thing to the next, and at some points he just stopped thinking altogether.

A knock on his bedroom door snapped him out of his trance.

"W-who is it?" 2D tried tried his best not to let his voice crack.

"It's me." Noodle replied, slowly opening the door. "May I come in?"

2D smiled and sat up. "'Of course, luv. Jus' don get too close, I don want ya gettin' sick."

The girl nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Her purple hair was brushed away from her green eyes, a style she rarely tried. 2D noticed that she still wore some of the bandages around her forearms and ankles.

"Ya feelin' any better, Noods?" He asked her as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

Noodle was silent for a moment, but then replied. "I guess..."

"Good." 2D gave her a phony smile. He hoped that soon the poor girl would be back to normal so he wouldn't have to be so...uncomfortable around her.

But even he knew not to get his hopes up. Noodle had been gone for nearly 4 years, of course she'd changed. She was less of a girl now, more like a young woman. 2D was still getting used to this, but it was getting better. But the thing he almost couldn't stand was her new attitude. Noodle hadn't smiled once since her return, even when she saw 2D and Murdoc for the first time in so long, and she barely spoke. 2D figured that this was normal, considering where she had been. At least she was out of her room now.

It had been about 5 months since Murdoc had rescued Noodle from hell, but 2D remembered the night very clearly, as if it were happening before him.

* * *

He had awoken at around 3am to the sound of loud screaming coming from somewhere outside his room. The noise level stung his ears and made his head throb. Groaning, he had staggered out of bed to grab some painkillers from the kitchen. He was still only half-concious when he left his room, but another piercing cry woke him completely.

"Wot the bloody 'ell?!" He cried, rubbing his black eyes. His head felt like it was about to explode, and each shriek only made the pain worse.

He stumbled all the way to the kitchen with his hands pressing against his temples. When he finally made it to his destination, he didn't try to turn on the light. He knew well enough which cabinet held the painkillers that he could, if he really tried, find them in the pitch darkness.

2D sighed with relief when he felt his fingers wrap around the palm-sized bottle. The screaming was much closer now, just down the hall. He frantically popped the cap off the bottle and swallowed an unknown amount of pills. The pain decreased a bit, not completely, but he could handle it.

Just as he started back to his room, something collided with him. There was a sharp 'ack!' noise as the two men fell to the ground.

After a few seconds, the lights flew on. Murdoc had managed to pull himself up and flip the switch.

2D groaned as he raised himself to a sitting position, and gasped when he saw Murdoc's appearance. Blood coated his clothes, but he didn't appear to be injured. He was carrying a heap of towels and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"W-wot's going on?" 2D stammered.

"Nevermind that, Dullard!" Murdoc hollered above the cries that still sounded from the other room. "Grab the rest o' those bloody towels and come 'ith me!" He grabbed at 2D's arm with his free hand and the vocalist obeyed.

The two hurried down the hall and into a room smaller-sized room. Murdoc led 2D to a pool dusty pool table.

2D heart sank when he saw what lay atop it.

She was a young woman with unevenly cut purple hair and green eyes, which were wide with fear. He back was arched in a weird way so that she was partially supported by her thin elbows. Soft, frail gasps escaped her gaping mouth in between her painful cries. Her clothes were so tattered that the sticky, wet blood was the only thing that kept them clinging to her small body. Black and red burns coated a good part of her limbs while deep purple bruises distorted her delicate features. She was barely recognizable, but 2D knew who she was almost instantly.

"N-noods.." He choked out, sinking to his knees.

"Don't jus stand there you ass!" The older man yelled. "You want to help 'er then help!"

2D nodded warily and did as Murdoc instructed. "W-wot do you want me ta do?" He asked in a shaky voice, rising ackwardly to his feet.

"We have to get 'er out of these clothes." Murdoc replied matter-o-factly. "So go get a shirt or somthing from yer room to cover 'er up."

2D pushed the thought of Noodle's bare body out of his head and half-tripped up to his room, grabbed a plain t-shirt off the floor, and hurried back down to where Murdoc and Noodle were waiting.

When he reached the pool table, Murdoc had already removed the girl's clothing and was pouring rubbing alcohol over her wounds. The sting of the chemicals made Noodle cringe and she proceeded to sob violently.

"I-I-I got the shirt ya needed, Muds." 2D used one arm to cover his eyes and the other to hand the older man the article of clothing.

"Put yer arm down, face ache!" He hollered, grabbing the shirt. "We're not 'ryin to save 'er dignity 'ere!!" He slapped 2D across the face with his free hand, making the vocalist gasp in pain.

The two men cleaned off her injuries and wrapped them up tightly in the towels Murdoc had provided. The bleeding had almost stopped, and Noodle was unconcious. The greenish carpet under her had now been dyed a deep red, and it was seeping through the table.

2D was quite worried. He has asked Murdoc to bring Noodle to a hospital, but he had responded with the negative.

"She 'asn't lost a deadly 'mount o' blood, so don't worry 'bout that. She'll be fine." Murdoc muttered. He pulled the t-shirt over Noodle's head and carefully slid her slender arms through the sleeves, grunting with frustration whenever he had to tug the fabric over a towel. "Jus help me get 'er up to 'er room."

The two carefully navigated their way up to the girl's room, which hadn't been touched since her dissapearance. 2D carried Noodle, while Murdoc led the way through the dark. He didn't want to turn the lights on for fear that if he did, the sudden brightness would wake the girl and make her cry again.

2D could feel Noodle's faint heartbeat against his chest, where his own heart was racing uncontrollably. The feeling made his blood rush to his cheeks, making him blush. He was thankful that the lights were out so Murdoc wouldn't see him.

When the finally arrived at Noodle's room, Murdoc cautiously opened the door. Everything was still neat and untouched. 2D stared in awe for a moment before gently laying Noodle down on the bed.

"I'm goin' to try to call Russel." Murdoc said after he pulled the bedcovers up around Noodle. "You stay 'ere, face ache. If she wakes up and starts makin' a fuss, hold 'er down and try to keep 'er calm, aw'ight?"

2D nodded and sat on the bed next to where Noodle slept. He waited for Murdoc to close the door, then positioned himself so he lay on his side, facing the girl. He brushed a stray hair away from her cheek and kissed her forehead, careful not to disturb her slumber.

"Welcome back, 'lil love." He smiled, then turned over to face the ceiling. Hot tears fell down his face, but he couldn't determine if they were happy that Noodle was back, or upset about her condition. The vocalist rubbed his blank eyes with his bare arm.

"Looks like I won't be gettin' ta sleep t'night." He muttered.

* * *

"Hello? Are you alright?"

2D let out a gasp of suprise and blinked a few times. "Wha...?" He turned to see Noodle leaning up to him, her hand pressed against his forehead.

"Your fever has gone up." She said. "I was worried. You were just sitting there staring into space like some sort of robot."

"'Oh, i'm sorry, love." 2D replied, obviously embarassed. "I wos just finkin'..Y'know, lettin' my mind 'ander."

Noodle raised an eyebrow in question, then shook her head. "I am going to get you some tea for your throat. Is that still bothering you?"

"N-not anymore." 2D lied, but the crack in his voice gave him away. "U-umm...'aybe jus a lil' bit..." He forced a nervous laugh.

The guitarist nodded, sat up, and started towards the door. After she had left, 2D fell back against his bed with a heavy sigh. He thought about how good things were before El Manana, before all this hell had started.

He wondered about Russel. Murdoc hadn't been able to make contact with him in the months after Noodle's rescue, but he still never ceased to call the drummer at least once every day. The vocalist missed Russel greatly. Though they'd never been really close, 2D still wanted him back.

Besides, maybe he could help get Noodle to talk to him, other than just the simple phrases she said when it was nessessary.

He hadn't noticed the sound of running footfalls back to his bedroom door and he almost screamed when Noodle came running back in, slamming the door behind her. She had a wide grin spread across her face.

2D was starstruck. "N-noods?" Yer smiling?" He slowly(and painfully) rose from his bed to talk to the girl. 'D-did somefink happen?"

Noodle nodded her head ferosiously and almost tackled 2D when she hugged him. "Russel called! He is coming back from America soon!" She squealed with delight, her tiny legs lifting off the floor.

"That's great!" 2D exclaimed, spinning the girl around. He almost forgot that he was sick, but a coughing spell reminded him. He set Noodle back down and waited for the attack to pass over. "Sorry, luv." He chuckled faintly. "I'll try ta get better before Russ get's 'ere."

Noodle led the singer back to his bed. "Should I call the doctor's office?" She sat down next to 2D and leaned her head on his shoulder. It had just occured to him that the girl wasn't much shorter than his 6' 2" frame. It was surreal how much she'd grown in 4 years.

2D shrugged. "I 'uess it can't hurt." He felt a blush creep across his cheeks when Noodle wrapped her slender arms around him, whispering a 'thanks so much!" in his ear.

It was only after she had left that he felt a pang of jealously.

Why would she be so exited at the mere _thought _of Russel's return, but not even give the faintest smile when she first saw 2D?

"Aw, well." The vocalist yawned. "At least she's back ta normal."

Meanwhile, Noodle sat indian-style in her room, thinking the same thing as 2D.

Then it hit her;this had nothing to do with Russel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so ****much for your reviews! It really means a lot when you guys critique my work! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz or any of the characters in this story! They belong to Jamie and Damon! :D**

* * *

Noodle pulled up in front of the doctor's office just in time to pick up 2D. While he had been at the appointment the guitarist had arranged for him, she had been out shopping for new clothes.

She dreaded the task of throwing away her old wardrobe, but hardly any of her old clothes fit her anymore. After all, it had been nearly 4 years.

The girl knew how much 2D hated the doctor's office, so she wasn't surprised when she saw the look of dread on the vocalist's face as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

Noodle stifled a pitiful laugh, and turned to face him. "How was it?"

The singer let out a loud sigh. "He said it's justa fever." 2D forced a reassuring smile. "I need ta stop at ta drugstore." He passed Noodle a prescription as if he needed to prove it to her.

"All right." The guitarist said. "I do need to pick up a few things there as well." She prayed 2D wouldn't ask what it was she needed.

The man nodded and focused his attention on the road. Noodle had been driving a little while before the accident, but she still had some trouble with shifting gears. 2D took it as his job to make sure she didn't get them both killed.

They were both thankful they made it to the drugstore without incident.

"You will get your medication while I will buy what I need, right?" Noodle asked.

2D nodded and staggered out of the car, nearly losing his balance.

The guitarist gave him a worried look, but then shook her head, turning from him so he wouldn't see her face turn red. She was still angry at herself for using Russel's return as an excuse to make 2D jealous.

Why would I even want to make him jealous? Noodle bit her lower lip as she walked through the automatic doors. It is not like I--No. I am not even going to think about it. I am-- She was brought out of her mild trance when she walked into 2D.

"O-o-oh!! I am sorry 2D-san!" The girl exclaimed.

The singer laughed a bit to himself, then patted the guitarist's shoulder. "Nah, it's aw'ight lil' love." It again became aware to him how tall Noodle had gotten since she was 16. She had to be at least 5' 9", maybe even taller. It surprised him even more because she had been so small before she disappeared. And now, especially with her bangs pulled back, she looked so much like a woman that 2D could feel a pang of sadness for all the time that had passed--or maybe it was something else.

As soon as the thought had come, the vocalist had pushed it away.

Legal 'er not, she's 'till ova' 12 years younger than me! It'd be weird an'--Guddammit 2D! Stop finkin' like this! The singer backed away from the girl, as if to restrain himself, and hurried to the counter.

Noodle shrugged and went off to shop for herself. She retrieved a few personal items--she was amazed, and quite disgusted with herself, that she had made it 5 months without anything for her feminine hygiene--, a bottle of shampoo, a few bars of soap, a pack of gum, and 2 bottles of water, one for herself and one for 2D.

After she had made her purchases, she met the vocalist at the front of the store.

"Ready?" He asked.

Noodle nodded and gave him the water. "For when you have to take the medicine." She explained.

2D flashed a grin and thanked the girl. "Let's go." He pushed her forward a bit, not wanting to stand in the cold for another second.

Noodle opened the door for 2D, then scurried over to the driver's side and pulled herself in. She jammed the key in the ignition and they were off.

"May I turn the radio on?" The guitarist asked. When 2D gave a slight nod, Noodle leaned over and tapped the power button and flipped to a random station. After about a minute of some dj's ramblings, a song began to play.

Summer don't know me no more

Eager man, that's all.

Summer don't know me

He just let me love

In my sea.

Cause I do know, lord

From you that

Just died, yeah--

2D quickly turned the radio off and fell back against his seat, turning to face the window. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

Of all the songs 'n the world...He thought to himself.

Noodle didn't dare look at him. She kept her eyes on the road, chewing on her bottom lip to keep from crying. All the memories from El Manana came rushing back.

But this was she first time she thought about what 2D's reaction to the whole thing was. He had actually thought she was dead.

The rest of the trip back to Kong was in silence. Noodle was too afraid to speak, and 2D was too afraid of what he would say if he did.

As Noodle pulled into the carpark, she spoke without looking at the vocalist. "I am sorry."

2D gaped at her. "W-wot do ya have ta be sorry about?" He asked. "Ya didn't know that song was gonna play."

The girl shook her head. "I am not referring to that. I am talking about the whole...incident." Her voice cracked on the last word. 2D could sense she was about to cry.

Without thinking, the vocalist wrapped his lanky arms around the girl and let her sob into his chest. It was a simple gesture, what a friend would do for another. So why was his heart beating so fast?

Neither of them spoke anymore. They didn't have to. It was plain as day that 2D had accepted the guitarist's apology, even though he didn't blame her for anything, and Noodle was grateful for that.

"Thank you, 2D." Noodle whispered, wiping tears from her emerald eyes. "You are a very good friend."

The vocalist pulled away slowly. "Sorry, love. I hope ya don't get sick now." They both laughed a little at this until the cold from outside the car started to seep through the doors.

The two quickly got out of the car and hurried up to a larger room that served as a sort of 'lounge.' The room housed a large flatscreen television and an uncountable amount of speakers. But the first thing the two noticed was the large drummer seated on the couch.

"Russel!!!!" Noodle hollered, dropping the bags she was carrying and running to the man, 2D close behind.

"Hey, Noodle girl!" Russel laughed, scooping the girl up into his arms. "Damn, you got big!" Noodle giggled. She now stood a bit taller than him.

"We were not expecting you so soon! We would have made preparations!" The guitarist said.

"Yea, like me gettin' better 'lot faster." 2D laughed, straining to keep his distance.

"Aw, c'mon 'D. You ain't that sick." Russel grabbed the singer with his free arm and hugged him.

"Glad ta have ya back, Russ." 2D grinned. The three of them stood there in conversation until Murdoc interrupted.

"Er, Noodle, love. You dropped something." He motioned toward the bags from the drugstore, the contents now scattered across the floor.

The girl turned pink and rushed to pick them up. "How long have you been standing there, Murdoc-san?!" She gasped.

"A while." The bassist made a phony pouting face. "No one 'ven invited me into that hug fest you have goin' on over there."

Russel rolled his eyes, clearly amused. "Please, you know you wouldna joined in." He let go of 2D, who collapsed onto the sofa, and headed straight towards Murdoc.

The bassist didn't have time to move out of the way even if he had really wanted to. The drummer wrapped his big arms around him and squeezed until he could hear the older man gasp for air.

"W-w-welcome b-back." Murdoc managed to choke out while unsuccessfully struggling to break free from Russel's grasp.

2D started to laugh, but a cough attack stopped him. "Ahh...Guddammit." He gasped when he saw the other two men staring at him, trying not to laugh. Then he observed something.

"Were'd Noods go?" The vocalist asked.

Murdoc shrugged. "Back to 'er room to put 'er...umm...stuff away. I think."

"I-i'll go 'ake sure she's ok." 2D said, starting back to the girl's room.

The drummer and the bassist exchanged a yeah-sure-whatever-he-says glance and nodded, a way of giving the singer their permission.

"Could you tell her that we're gonna watch a movie later on? I want her to pick." Russel added as 2D left the room. The vocalist raised him hand, implying that he understood.

After 2D had left, Murdoc gave Russel a...well, a worried look. "Do you think he---?"

The drummer shook his head vigorously. "Naw, no way! 'D? He wouldn't."

But neither of them believed that.

* * *

**I apologize for it being so short, but I thought it would be an all right place to stop.**

**Please review, I am open for critiques! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably one of the most important chapters!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said, the Gorillaz belong to Jamie and Damon, not me! :)**

* * *

2D knocked on Noodle's door gently. "You aw'ight in there, love"? He called through the door. "Ya've been in there a while."

When he didn't get an answer, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The guitarist was sitting on her bed, staring at the screen on her laptop.

"Noods? Russ wants ta know if ya wanna watch a movie ta'night. Ya get to pick--"

The girl cut him off. "2D, what is Plastic Beach?"

The vocalist looked down at his feet. He had hoped that Noodle wouldn't find out, but in the back of his mind he knew she would.

"M-Muds wanted ta make another album, an he wouldn't take no for 'n answer. How much did ya read?" 2D leaned in the sit next to her.

A tear slid down the guitarist's cheek. "It said that you and Murdoc were not coming back to Kong. That you were just going to leave me! Hell, you even replaced me!" Noodle yelled at the singer.

"N-Noods, we didn't know about wot happened ta ya until we were already at Plastic Beach. 'N we couldn' just leave...I-I dunno...It's complicated...'N I never wanted to replace ya, but we needed a guitarist 'n Murdoc had the idea...I'm really sorry, love." He turned away from the girl, fearing what she would say next.

But the guitarist simply let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands.

"Then why are you still at Kong?"

2D bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew that was he was about to say would make the poor girl frantic. But if he didn't tell her, it would be even worse when she found out on her own.

"Noodle, 'e're leaving Kong again. 'E're going back ta Plastic Beach soon." His heart sank when he saw the expression on the guitarist's face.

"W-we are...leaving? But why? We are all here!" Her small form was shaken by sobs.

The vocalist put his arm around Noodle's shoulder, forgetting that he was still sick. "This place's falling apart, love. We 'ave to leave sooner or later."

Noodle knew that was true. Kong was almost in ruins, few rooms were usable and even fewer were in good condition. And even with those "all right" rooms, the building would crumble and fall apart. The situation was unavoidable.

"Then why do we not leave later?" She asked.

"We are, love." 2D explained. "Sooner 'as already passed. We were gonna leave 'as soon as ya woke up, but then we...we just didn't."

"W-when are we going?" The guitarist looked up at 2D with big eyes.

The vocalist pulled the girl closer to him, ready for her predicted reaction.

"As soon as everyone's ready ta go. That means...'ost likely wiffin' tha week."

Noodle sat there for a minute, unmoving, staring at 2D with disbelief. She had lived in Kong most of her live. She had practically been raised there. And now they were leaving on such short notice. It was unfair.

"Are-are ya a'wight, love?" 2D asked after about a minute. Noodle shook her head.

"No I am not all right, 2D. I am angry and upset and I would like to be left alone." Her voice was stretched and dry. A sob was caught in her throat.

The vocalist staggered to his feet and walked toward the door, but then turned back.

"Did ya figure out wot movie ya wanted ta watch?" He asked, obliviously.

"Get OUT!!!" Noodle shrieked, finally snapping. The sobs that had threatened to break her finally won. "Please...2D...Just--LEAVE!!"

2D hurried out of the girl's room and ran back to where the two other men were waiting. He had completely forgotten that he was ill, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Russel helped him onto the couch.

"You were in there way too long, 'D. What happened?"

The singer coughed, then looked at the drummer with a pitiful expression on his face. "I-I told her we 'ere leaving Kong."

Murdoc let out a loud groan. "Dammit, Dullard! I told you I was gonna tell 'er. We agreed we weren't gonna talk to 'er about it until it wos the right time!"

2D shot Murdoc an angry glare. "It's been 5 months!!! I fink tha right time has a'ready passed by now!!" He pressed his hands against his temples and gritted his teeth. Yelling made his headache worse.

Murdoc growled and lunged at the vocalist, who flew from the couch and stumbled into a standing position. The two men glared at each other with rage, staring each other down.

"Whoa, whoa!" Russel hollered, pushing the two men apart. "You two can't just go 'round trying to kill each other each time one of ya get's pissed off.." He turned to 2D, who was trying his best not to pass out again. "Go lay down or somethin', man. You look like hell."

The singer nodded and fell back against the couch. "Guddammit Russ...Wot am I gonna do? Noodle pro'bly hates me now..." His voice cracked.

"Aw, don't think like that, man. She's just upset about leavin' here. It has nothin' to do with you." The drummer gave 2D a reassuring smile. He then flopped onto the couch next to him, and motioned for Murdoc to follow suit. "But right now, I say we watch a movie to get our minds offa all this shit."

* * *

2D had fallen asleep during the movie. Both Russel and Murdoc had left--Russel to his room(thankfully, it hadn't completely fallen apart), and Murdoc back to his winnebago.

The television was still on, flashing bright pictures across the sleeping vocalist's face.

Noodle loved watching him sleep. It was weird, but somehow, to her, he resembled a child.

Well, a very tall child.

The guitarist crept up to the couch. She had decided to take a walk around Kong, like a goodbye to everything that had happened there, when she had stumbled upon 2D. And she couldn't bring herself to leave the room.

She was now only inches away from the singer's face. She kneeled down to be level with him.

Ha, it is strange that he could fall asleep while sitting up. He looks so...ackward.

Noodle tried not to laugh at the thought, but couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Her hands flew to her mouth.

When she had gained her composure, she climbed onto the couch and kneeled over 2D's lap, careful not to make any contact with him. She wouldn't want him to wake up.

"I-I wanted to apologize, 2D-san. I am too prideful to do it while you are awake, though. But I hope that somewhere in your mind you do hear me, because I will not repeat myself. I am sorry." She whispered to the unconscious man.

Satisfied with herself, she thought she would climb down from the couch, but something propelled her forward until her lips met the vocalist's.

Noodle pulled away almost instantly.

_W-what the hell did I just do?! I-I did not...Oh no, oh no!! But why would I, I do not lov--NO!! I will not even begin to think about that! It was a mistake, yes, a big mistake! A simple accident! I-I just fell forward, my knee must have slipped! Yes, that is what happened!_

But as she walked back to her room, her next thought reduced her to the simple truth.

_I-I do love 2D, don't I?_

* * *

2D awoke, completely unaware of what time it was. All he knew was that his head was killing him and he needed to go for the painkillers.

He slowly pulled himself off of the couch, still not fully awake, and felt his way to the kitchen where his trusty pill bottle was kept.

When he had finally made it to his destination, he collided with something.

The vocalist fell backwards, now totally conscious. "D-deja vu..." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"It's about time you woke up 'D." Russel laughed, helping the singer to his feet.

"R-really?" 2D rubbed his blank eyes. "Wot time is it?" He scanned the room for a clock. "Dammit!! It's a'ready four?!"

The drummer laughed again, taking a can of soda from the fridge. "Well, you sound a whole lot less shitty than you did yesterday, so I guess you needed the sleep, man."

It was true. Besides the headache, which was normal, the vocalist felt almost totally well again. He smirked at this, then grabbed his painkillers from the cabinet and swallowed whatever landed in his hand. Then he took two of the pills he had picked up at the drugstore the day before.

2D didn't notice the guitarist walk into the room.

"O-oh! 2D-san! You are up!" She forced a smile and wished him a good morning, then corrected herself with a good afternoon instead.

"'Ell, good afternoon ta ya too, love!" 2D flashed a friendly grin and sat down at the table.

The guitarist blushed and took the chair farthest from him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"'Ey, do ya know where Muds is?" The vocalist asked the girl, who quickly shook her head.

"He is probably in his winnebago with...." The shade of red on her face deepened. "You know..."

The two men motioned that they understood. Russel took out his cell phone and started to dial a number. "Hey, i'm gonna order a pizza for tonight. That okay?"

2D nodded, knowing that he was most likely still too sick to eat anything anyway. He also knew that the reason Russel wasn't making anything was that the three men had to discuss when they were leaving Kong--for good.

Noodle didn't like the tense silence that had crept it's and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The vocalist had noticed and had arose from his chair, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.

The guitarist jumped at the sudden contact. "Y-yes, 2-2D-san?"

"I-I 'anted ta apologize fah' last night...I should 'ave told ya before." 2D said. His head was tilted downward, prepared for any verbal blows he would receive from the girl.

But Noodle simply turned to face him, a soft smile forming on her lips. "It is all right, 2D. I have been thinking about it, and if it is best for us, we should leave."

The vocalist was stunned and, without thinking, hugged the guitarist enthusiastically.

"Fank you, Noods!" He laughed. "You're amazing!"

Noodle blushed and giggled nervously, pulling away slowly. "S-s-, 2D-san? About how long does it take to get to Plastic Beach?"

The singer hesitated before telling the girl the time. Her eyes grew wide and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"That long on a boat so small?! You can not be serious!" She was most amazed at the fact that 2D had survived two trips of that length with Murdoc--alone.

"Well, at least it will not be too boring." Noodle smiled. "I will have the three of you to keep me company!"

Russel, who had sat silently until now, spoke up. "I'll be driving there, since 2D doesn't know jack about sailing and Murdoc would probably get us all killed." The drummer grinned and ruffled Noodle's hair.

The girl chuckled, but then another thing occurred to her. Since she hadn't gotten a straight answer from 2D, she decided to ask again.

"Russel, when exactly are we leaving? And I mean exactly." Her green eyes had frosted over.

The man sighed and placed a big hand on Noodle's shoulder.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**Getting there is half the fun!**

**I am sorry, I couldn't help myself! :)**

**I also apologize that I am late with updating this one. It was a bit tough to write, and I did start over multiple times. This is confusing me and I apologize again! I didn't know that Russel had come back from America until I saw the ident(thank you, twitter!)!**

**So bear with my mistakes, please!**

**Yay, Plastic Beach! I can't wait!**

**Critiques are always welcome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! New Update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz, but I assume you all know that by now, correct?**

**Haha!**

* * *

Noodle threw her clothes into the large suitcase, organizing them to make sure she could fit as much as she could into the space.

She couldn't keep anything that wouldn't fit inside the case. Murdoc didn't want the tiny boat to be weighed down by so much "junk".

The guitarist longed to be sitting in the kitchen with the three men, discussing the plans for the next morning: what time they were leaving, what things they were bringing, and most importantly, what to expect when they got there.

Of course, Murdoc and 2D had lived there a while before, Noodle thought to herself. But things can change in five months.

Even they had no idea what was going on at Plastic Beach.

The girl shook the thoughts away and continued packing until there was absolutely no way she was going to fit anything else into the suitcase. Sighing, she fell back against her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep. She couldn't stand wondering about the conversation that was occurring just down the hall from where she lay.

Her rest was interrupted when there was a soft knock at her door.

She hoped it wasn't Russel. The thought of what had happened when he told her when they were leaving brought tears to her eyes and down her face.

After all, she _had _slapped him across the face.

But Noodle gained her composure and managed to answer. "Hello?"

2D walked inside the room silently and sat down next to the guitarist. "A-are ya feelin' a'wight, love?" The expression on his face was torn when he saw the girl wipe tears from her lovely emerald eyes. He hated to see her so upset.

"I-I am fine, 2D-san. I was just packing my things so I could be ready for tomorrow morning." She gave him a weak smile.

The vocalist returned the favor, coughing a bit, then moving his fingers across his lips unintentionally.

But the motion seemed to play in slow motion for Noodle, as her actions from the previous night played back in her head. Blood rushed to her cheeks. "I-if I may ask, are you feeling any better. You know--since you were ill...Or, are..."

2D giggled at how nervous she was. "Yea, I'm feelin' quite a bit better, Noods." He paused. "I'm good 'nuff ta travel, if that's wot ya are worried about."

The girl nodded. Silence crept upon the two, making them both quite uncomfortable.

Finally, the singer spoke up. "A-ah, um...I wos wondering if ya would want ta sleep in my room ta'night." Noodle looked at him quizzically. "I-I mean, I gotta movie we can 'atch together."

The guitarist grinned. "Of course! I will be there soon, I just have to change in to my pyjamas. " She started towards her suitcase to dig out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but stopped and turned back to 2D. "Did you figure out what our plans are for tomorrow?"

The vocalist became suddenly serious. "Don't worry. I'll 'ake ya up when we leave. I...We can take care'a everyfing else."

The girl nodded, motioning for him to leave so she could undress.

_Some answer._ She thought to herself when she was alone.

* * *

"All right, 2D-san! I am here!" Noodle hollered, rapping on the vocalist's door.

After about a minute, she opened the door to find 2D hooking up a portable DVD player. The three large flatscreens that once occupied his walls were gone.

"W-what the hell?!" The guitarist whispered.

"Russ 'ad ta unhook them so he could get them on tha boat." The man said.

"They will fit on that little boat?!"

"He'll find a way." 2D winked at the girl.

She smiled, and climbed onto the bed next the singer. He sat indian-style in front of the DVD player, the guitarist clinging to his left arm, her thin legs tucked under her. 2D smiled down at her and pressed "play".

It was a zombie movie, of course, and it was extremely gory, causing the girl to wince or scream every few seconds. The vocalist hugged Noodle tighter when the scenes were way too scary for her, burying her face in his chest.

Though neither would admit, they both enjoyed each other's presence more than they were letting on.

When the movie was over, 2D reached out with his free arm and switched the DVD player off. The two stayed motionless, staring at the blank screen.

When Noodle was all too convinced that something was going to crawl out of the black rectangle, she sat up and turned away from the object of her fear to face the vocalist.

"U-um, 2-2D-san?" She stammered, biting on her thumb. "C-could I sleep in h-here tonight?"

The man laughed. "Did tha movie scare ya?"

Noodle blushed. "A-a little, maybe."

2D smiled. "Well, I don see why not. I don mind." He picked a pillow up off the floor--which was oddly clean, most of his belongings already at Plastic Beach or packed away in a suitcase--and handed it to the girl.

"W-wait...Can I get my laptop from my room?" She asked him.

The singer looked puzzled. "Of course! But why'd ya ask me? Ya don need permission fah summfink like that."

"Well...Could--Could you come with me?" The guitarist looked down in embarrassment.

_I am almost 20 and I am requesting a partner to walk with me to my room? I am really pathetic..._

But 2D understood, and helped the girl up from his bed. "Don worry, love. I'll protect ya." He gave her a wink and a silly grin before bursting into another coughing fit.

Noodle stifled a laugh that played at her throat. "Maybe we should grab your medication from the kitchen?"

The man nodded, blinking back the tears that, unfortunately, came with the cough and sore throat.

The two then grabbed what they needed from both rooms and hurried back, 2D only tripping twice.

Once they were back on the bed, Noodle opened up her laptop and began typing something in. This was enough to spark the singer's interest.

"What'cha looking up, Noods." He peered over the screen, but the glare messed up his view.

"Nothing much, 2D-san." The guitarist flipped a strand of hair away from her face. "I just wanted to see if you remember this." She scooted over so she was next to 2D instead of across from him so he could see the screen.

He grinned enthusiastically when he saw the content. "I remember it, Noods." He laughed as the 19-2000 video played across the screen. "Damn, that wos a while ago..." The vocalist's expression fell to sadness when he saw the 10-year-old begin to sing.

Noodle noticed, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "We all have to grow up, 2D-san." She let out a faint chuckle. "And I do not think I have changed very much since then."

2D sighed. "That's not wot I meant, love. It's...I fink it's just that it's been so long. Yanno, since before...everyfing 'appened." He made a face when he said this. "I-I guess I wos jus' expecting ya ta come back the same as ya wos when a wos a girl."

Noodle leaned more into him, hugging him as tight as she could, sensing that the man was on the verge of tears. "It...It is all right, 2D."

The vocalist smiled sadly. "I-I really don know wot ta do now that you're'a woman, Noods."

The guitarist hated not being able to cheer him up, and searched her mind for a way to make him happy again. Then it hit her.

She sprung up from the bed, half-tripping and shouting over her shoulder. "Wait here, 2D! I will be right back!" With that, she was running out the bedroom door, completely forgetting that she was still scared from the zombie movie.

When the girl was inside her room, she slammed the door and locked it behind her. She hurried over to her closet and pushed it open with ease.

Noodle dug through her old clothes, most of which were now too small, trying to find an outfit that still fit her.

She finally decided on the outfit she had worn for the "Feel Good Inc" video. The shirt was a little short, but if she pulled her skirt up a bit, and if you squinted really hard, it looked fine.

She then unclipped her bangs so they fell in front of her face, hiding her green eyes.

Just as the guitarist was about to leave, she ran back and took her guitar from its case and her pyjamas(after all, she _was _sleeping in 2D's room).

When Noodle had returned to the vocalist's domain, she stopped and stood outside the door. She dropped her pyjamas out in the hall, then hoisted the guitar into it's playing position, and started to play, and then to sing.

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever, hand in hand._

_Take it, all it, on your stride,_

_It is sinking, falling down._

She gently kicked the door open and walked into the room, where 2D sat, stunned.

The girl was singing an octave higher than the original song, a hard pitch to meet, but she sang it perfectly.

The vocalist made his way over to where the guitarist stood, just then noticing her wardrobe change.

"N-Noods, wot's this all ah'bout?" He gave her a goofy smile.

Still strumming the chords, the girl looked up at him, eyes still hidden by her purple bangs. "To make you feel better, 2D-san. See? I am still the same girl!" She leaned up and kissed his cheek playfully.

Satisfied at the vocalist's reaction, which was a blush and a nervous giggle, Noodle began to sing again.

This time, even though his voice was a bit off from being sick, 2D joined in.

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

The two collapsed against the bed, laughing cheerfully. They were awake late into the night, singing songs and reminiscing.

And neither could ignore the feelings that tugged at their hearts.

* * *

"All right, face ache!" Murdoc hollered at 2D, who was helping him load the suitcases into the back of the boat. "There's only two rooms under the boat an' I get tha biggest one for myself."

It took the vocalist a while to realize that that meant he would be sharing a room with Noodle. "B-but, Muds 'en that would--"

"Oh, stuff it. The rooms are 'ight next to each other an' if I here you fucking around with Noodle i'll 'row you overboard." He waved a finger in 2D's face, making sure he understood.

"W-w-wot? Why would I do that, Muds?" The vocalist stammered.

The bassist mumbled something under his breath and shook his head, climbing into the boat. He then opened the latched that went under the boat and went down.

The singer was relieved he was gone, and even more so when he saw Russel and Noodle carrying the rest of the suitcases from the geep.

"I guess Russ' musta' forgiven 'er for slapping him..." 2D said aloud.

And he couldn't help but notice the bikini top that the girl sported along with an unbuttoned bubble jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when the other men on the dock--most of which we over 60--turned their heads to watch the guitarist as she walked by.

Russel loaded up the last of the bags and then hoisted Noodle over the ledge so she stood on the deck of the small boat.

"Hey 'D, are you feelin' okay?" He asked the vocalist who was struggling to keep his balance. "Yanno, I could've loaded the bags onto the boat instead."

But the singer simply nodded weakly and sat down on the deck. "I'm a'wight." He lied. Lifting up the suitcases had put a strain on him, causing his fever to rise and his headache to worsen.

The drummer raised an eyebrow at 2D, but then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Well, everything's ready. We shouldn't waste any time gettin' there." He said, sitting behind the wheel and starting up the boat. "Damn, Murdoc is sure gonna miss that geep." He muttered under his breath as he looked back at the dock.

And in mere minutes, they were off to Plastic Beach.

* * *

**I...have nothing to say, really. I apologize for the short length :(**

**Critique please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the critiques on the last chapter(s)! I will try my best to meet your expectations! :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Gorillaz. They belong to Damon and Jamie! **

* * *

Murdoc lit his fifth cigarette, then tossed the half-finished pack to the guitarist.

She raised an eyebrow, but pulled out a fag and grabbed the lighter from the bassist's hands.

They were seated cross-legged on the deck of the boat--Murdoc and Noodle on one side, 2D on the other. Russel was behind the wheel, still far within earshot.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Noodle asked him.

The drummer had to think for a moment. "Well, um...A day and a half, maybe two."

A chorus of groans sounded from the other three. They had been on the boat for at least a week, and tension was high. 2D and Murdoc were at each other's throat's, more so than usual.

"At least i'm 'ot stuffed in'a bloody suitcase this time." The vocalist muttered, shooting the bassist a quick glare with sunken eyes.

"Oh, shaddup." The older man snapped, raising his fist.

But Noodle grabbed his arm before he could do any damage.

"Can we please have just one night where I do not have to keep you two from killing each other?"

"Yeah, it's kinda sad to see two grown men beaten up by a 19-year-old girl, but it's a whole 'nuther thing when you see it on a daily basis." The drummer added.

2D muttered something under his breath, then turned to the sea, letting his fingers skid across the water. By now, his fever had subsided into a slight cough.

"Be careful, Dullard. A whale might swim up an' eat your fingers off." Murdoc remarked, laughing evilly as the vocalist tore his hand up from the water and pushed himself away from the side of the boat, screaming the entire time.

"That wos dirty, Muds. Ya know I hate whales." 2D pouted, seating himself so that his back was up against the half-wall that parted the deck from the "captain's quarter's".

This was followed by a series of crude remarks from the two men, each not paying attention to the young guitarist who was seconds away from throwing them both overboard.

"I am going to bed." She muttered. She opened the latch that led to the two bedrooms and headed down, slamming the door behind her.

When they were sure that the girl couldn't hear them, Murdoc turned to 2D.

"She knows about 'er..."replacement", right"? He asked.

The vocalist grimaced. "I-I guess, but I dunno wot kinda crap she wos reading on 'er laptop. It coulda' said anyfing."

No one said anything for a moment. The mere thought of the girl running into the cyborg without the correct knowledge of what it was was something they knew would be horrible if it became a reality.

After a while, 2D staggered to his feet and opened the trapdoor.

"I'm gonna 'ead in now too, I guess." He said, popping another few painkillers that he had had in his pocket. "Wake me up when we're at tha beach. I'll prob'ly be asleep."

Russel waved without turning around, his full focus on the sea ahead, while Murdoc just grunted and puffed on his cigarette.

"Yea...G'night ta ya too." The vocalist muttered bitterly while shutting the door behind him.

The light was off in the cramped 3x6 ft. space, so 2D had to crouch down and feel his way to the entrance to the room he shared with the guitarist.

He had wondered why the bassist had allowed the too to share a room at first, but the first night the vocalist had heard suspicious noises coming from across the hall, and figured it was best he didn't know.

Finally, his hand found the door handle and he swung the door open clumsily, the opposite doorknob hit the wall with a loud "BANG!"

"Bloody 'ell...Sorry, Noods..." 2D mumbled, closing the door carefully, having learned his lesson.

When he turned around, he found the girl seated on the top buck, hurridly wiping her eyes and putting on her best i'm-a-teenage-girl-without-a-bloody-care-in-the-world face.

"Hallo, 2D-san." She waved casually. "I was just getting to sleep when I heard Murdoc-san hollering up there!" She stuck out her tongue and shoved her fingers in her ears playfully.

2D raised an eyebrow. Even he was aware that the volume of the bassist's voice had not surpassed a gravely whisper after the girl had left.

But he didn't ask any questions. The vocalist simply nodded and crawled into the lower bunk of the bed, trying to worry too much about Noodle. It was probably just her time of the month anyway.

But after about ten minutes of muffled sobs sounding from above him, 2D reached over and turned on the light.

He climbed halfway up the ladder that led to the top bunk so he could rest his forearms on the "mattress".

"Wot's wrong, love?" The vocalist cocked his head and made a sympathetic face.

The guitarist just shook her head. "Nothing, 2D. I was just coughing a bit...I might have caught whatever you had--er, have. It is easy to forget you are still a bit ill." She laughed a bit and hoped her lie would fool 2D. Or at least her attempt to change the subject. After all, he wasn't exactly Sherlock Holmes.

But 2D could tell that something was seriously wrong. He didn't know how he picked up on it, but Noodle seemed to be trying a bit too hard to be herself.

The vocalist took a minute--well, longer than that--to think of what he was going to say. Then he climbed up onto the top bunk to more or less "sit" next to the girl.

"Look, love. If ya don't wanna tell me wot's the matter, ya don't have ta, but i'm sure it would be better if ya did." 2D smiled slightly, hoping that the guitarist would talk to him.

But he was out of luck. Noodle just nodded and lay down again.

The singer sighed, feeling rejected. He half-fell down the ladder and climbed, once again, into his own bunk.

It wasn't long before the guitarist spoke up.

"2D-san?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The vocalist replied sleepily.

"Is...Is Plastic Beach like Kong?"

2D sighed again, not really knowing how to answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

He could almost hear Noodle smile. "That is good. Good night, 2D-san!"

"G-g'night, little love." The vocalist said before closing his eyes.

Plastic Beach like Kong?

He hated lying to her.

* * *

"Rise and shine, face ache!" Murdoc slammed the door open, causing both the vocalist and the guitarist to awaken immediately. "Get up, get up! We don't 'ave all day 'ere!"

2D stumbled out of bed, his hands pressed against his temples. "Augh...Muds...Wot tha hell are ya doing? We can't be there already..."

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Of course we aren't 'ere! We've got at least a'nuther twelve hours! I was jus' bored."

The vocalist mumbled some profanity under his breath and grabbed his jacket from the floor.

"It's not cold out 'ere you know." Murdoc grinned, flashing sharp teeth.

2D stared at him in disbelief. "But it wos freezing yesta'day! How can ya go an' tell me it's not bloody cold?!" He pulled his jacket on. "Ya jus' want me ta get sick again."

"Naw, I'm serious!" The bassist motioned to his black wifebeater that revealed his arms and shoulders. "Would I be wearing this if it wosn't at least a hundred degrees out 'ere?" He turned and reopened the door. "Well, if you wanna melt, go'a head. I'm not gonna stop ya."

The singer watched as Murdoc slammed the door and went back up to the deck. He glanced at his jacket, which hung limply off one shoulder, and debated whether the older man was lying or not.

"Would you like me to go see if it is warm outside, 2D-san?" Noodle asked, trying not to snicker at his dilemma.

2D jumped up at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten she was there.

Embarrassed to ask her to do something like this for him, he awkwardly turned to face her.

"C-could ya, Noods?" He smiled faintly, turning back around.

The guitarist laughed playfully at his pitiful expression, then hopped down from the top bunk and started up to the deck.

The vocalist could hear her opening the latch outside the door and climbing up to where the rest of the band was. She had left the trapdoor open, 2D had determined after he didn't hear the deafening "SLAM!"

Noodle knew has soon as her feet were on the deck that the bassist had not been kidding. It was BURNING out there.

The girl scampered back down into the bedroom, panting hard.

She tore off the jacket that she had worn to bed and turned to 2D.

"It...It is really hot out there." The guitarist laughed. "Do not wear the jacket."

She then asked the vocalist to turn around. He followed her request, and went rummaging through one of his suitcases, his back to her.

Noodle grabbed a black one-piece swimsuit out of her bag and replaced her pyjamas with the article. Over it, she pulled on a pair of deep violet shorts. She then swept her short hair up into a messy ponytail and clipped the bangs away from her face.

When she turned around, she was surprised to find that 2D had also changed out of his sleepwear, and was now wearing plain burgundy swim trunks and a white wifebeater that would be identical to Murdoc's if it weren't for the color.

"Do you have your belongings ready for when we arrive?" Noodle asked the vocalist, who shook his head.

"Eh, we 'ave a'nuther twelve hours 'til we get there, wot's the hurry?" He grinned and made his way up to the deck.

The guitarist sighed, shaking her head. She packed 2D's things into his suitcase for him, knowing that he would most likely forget about them in the next five minutes.

After this, she followed the vocalist's steps up to the deck.

There, Murdoc stood, leaning over the ledge of the boat, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Russel was still seated behind the wheel making sure the boat was flying through the water at top speed. 2D had taken his place opposite the bassist, but was sitting on the ledge, his back to the deck.

"Um...Hello?" Noodle waved at the three, but didn't receive an answer. The heat had seemed to drain the energy out of all of them.

She rolled her eyes and went to stand next to 2D.

The vocalist didn't see her walk up behind him, and jumped and nearly fell into the water when she said "What's up?"

"A-ah!! Noodle! Sorry love, i didn't see ya there." He flashed an embarrassed smile.

"It is all right 2D-san." The guitarist returned his smile and hopped up onto the ledge.

2D turned away from the sun and looked at her. He saw the scars on her arms and legs that she had been left with after the accident and couldn't help but stare.

Noodle noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please. This is nothing." She winked at the vocalist, who nodded shakily.

The rest of they day went the same. Relaxed and lazy, like a day at the beach.

Then, just as the sun was setting, they heard Russel announce that they had arrived.

Finally, the Gorillaz had made it to Plastic Beach.

* * *

**How would you like it if I just ended this right here? Well, I would not anyway.**

**Sorry that this took so long! My computer was broken and it took a while to get it fixed.**

** But it is fixed, so yay!**

** More updates soon! :D**

**Critique?**


	6. Chapter 6

**For once, I have nothing to say here! (Thank God)**

**Disclaimer(again):I do not own the Gorillaz . They belong to two lovely dears named Jamie and Damon :)**

* * *

Noodle stared up at the looming contraption with utter amazement. It was much larger than Kong, and she could see that it even extended far beneath the surface of the murky water.

The colors were absolutely amazing. All the shades of pinks and oranges and yellows--all beautiful, even in the darkness of the night. But even under all this wonder, the young guitarist could tell that Plastic Beach was just like it was said to be--Plastic. Milk cartons, water bottles, even toy cars were crunched together to form the construction. It had looked great from far away, but the closer one neared to the beach, the more evident all the trash became. Not to mention the reek of fish and saltwater possessed the thick night air, swirling in through clouds of gray fog that made it terribly hard to see.

_Well, it is Murdoc. _The girl thought, smirking. _What can I expect?_

Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she saw 2D struggling to carry both of their suitcases out from the room underneath the ship. She ran over to him and tried to ease her bag from the vocalist's grip.

"You do not have to carry this for me, 2D-san!" Noodle said, louder than intended. The suitcase flew from the man's grasp, but the girl caught it midair.

"Aw, c'mon, love! I coulda' managed it..." 2D pouted.

Noodle rolled her eyes as she hopped off the boat, landing with a soft "thud" on the dock.

The vocalist shook his head as he stumbled over the ledge of the boat and onto the beach, following the girl's footsteps in his own, clumsy way.

"Damn amazing girl..." He laughed quietly to himself, watching the girl admiringly as she walked further ahead.

"What was that?" A voice from behind him sounded.

2D turned to find the drummer had left his place behind the wheel of the boat.

"Wot?" The singer replied.

Russel sighed, then pulled 2D aside, keeping watch for any sign of the bassist.

"You've got a thing for her, don't you?" The drummer whispered.

The singer jumped back, nearly falling into the ocean water.

"Wot? That's crazy! She's like a sister ta me. Thot 'ould be really...weird." He stammered.

But it didn't seem like Russel heard him. "Look, you're a great guy 'D, but if you wanna get my little girl, then you're gonna hafta prove you're great enough for _her._"

"But--"

"If you can prove that to me, then you can have Noodle. But if you can't, there's gunna be HELL to pay. Got it?"

2D realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the older man and just decided to play along.

"Yeah, I got it, Russ." He muttered.

The drummer nodded and pushed the vocalist back to the dock.

2D saw that Noodle had already made it up the steps and was waiting impatiently by the entrance, Murdoc close behind.

When both the drummer and the vocalist had made it to the door, the bassist shoved the key in the lock, and the metal door creaked open with a loud moan that made the girl cover her ears.

"Well, 'ere we are, Plastic Beach. Welcome and all that and blah, blah, blah..." Murdoc said quickly as they waited for the lift.

Another second with that annoying(yet undeniably familiar) midget was going to send him over the edge.

After an _extremely_ claustrophobic ride in the lift, the band was dropped off in the study, where the bassist lead the way to where a row of seats that looked like they were stolen from a movie theatre sat in front of a window that wrapped around the exterior of the building.

"The chair-things 're new, Muds." The vocalist remarked, slightly suspicious. "When did ya get them?"

"Actually," Murdoc grinned, "I 'ave no idea where the hell they came from. But who cares, it's a bleeding nice piece of furniture and I didn't 'ave to pay for it." He slumped into the middle seat of the front row and pulled out yet another cigarette.

"Um...Murdoc?" Noodle spoke up, trotting over to face the man. She motioned to her suitcase with an annoyed expression on her face. "What am I going to do with this?"

She grew even more aggravated when the bassist didn't respond. His full focus was on the movie that was playing on the white screen in front of them. She muttered a curse under her breath as 2D tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!" The guitarist snapped, turning on impulse. Too harsh.

The vocalist jumped back a bit and held up his hands in a defensive way. "S-sorry, love. I wos jus' going ta tell ya that I could take yew up ta ya room ta drop off ya bags." He looked down at the ground, obviously hurt by the girl's reaction.

Noodle noticed and mentally kicked herself out of guilt when she saw this. "Yes, I-I would like that." She said quietly, letting 2D lead the way back to the lift.

He turned to Russel before he stepped inside, and the drummer nodded to give him permission to be alone with the girl.

Once inside the lift, 2D stared intently at the buttons, squinting his blank eyes.

"Is the lift broken?" Noodle asked impatiently.

"N-No, uh.... I-I'm sure i'll reme'bah wot floor ya room is on..." The vocalist muttered nervously. He expected the girl to snap at him again.

But the guitarist didn't seem to mind. She didn't even seem to hear him, she was so caught up in her thoughts. Why did Murdoc and 2D bother to make a room for her? If they had believed she was dead, why would a corpse need a room of its own?

She was interrupted when the vocalist announced that he had recalled where her room was located, and the lift began to move--_very _slowly.

Noodle rolled her eyes and leaned back against the rounded wall. _Could this damn thing move any slower?_ She thought spitefully. Standing next to the vocalist was enough to make her mind go wild, and being alone with him in a confined space certainly wasn't helping.

She herself wasn't aware of how angered she looked, but 2D certainly was, and curiosity soon got the best of the man.

"Is somefing' wrong, love?" He asked.

Noodle was startled by this question and she jumped back in a way that was unlike her.

"W-why would you think that?" She replied, still a bit on edge.

The vocalist sighed a little and knelt down so that the girl had to look down at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders in a sort of reassuring way.

"You've been kinda...tense since we left Kong. Ya were crying on tha boat before an' you've been, 'ell...Snapping a' me a lot. It's not like ya, Noods. An' I don't like ta see ya unhappy because it makes me unhappy. I didn't force ya ta tell me wot wos upsetting ya before, but this time I fink it's fair tha' ya do."

They stood in silence for a moment, the only sound the unsettling creaks and groans of the lift as it moved. The vocalist prepared himself for a retaliation from the girl, but then, without warning, the guitarist hugged 2D so tightly and so spontaneously that he let out a, well, a more or less "shriek".

When the girl pulled away, the singer could see tears in her eyes that she vigorously wiped away.

"Told ya somefing was wrong." 2D smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Noodle returned the gesture in an embarrassed way, but was then serious. "It is just...Something about this Plastic Beach is off. I mean, it already feels like a home to me and everyone is here, but something is still...wrong. Even on the way here, I do not know why, but I was afraid. And the fright was so...so severe that it had reduced me to a damned sobbing child. I am aware that I am overreacting and I know that it is unlike me. But I can not help it 2D-san, I am sorry." She held her breath in a successful attempt to keep any sobs from escaping her throat, and couldn't help but blush when 2D hugged her and reassured her that he was forgiving.

"...Noodle?" The vocalsit asked cautiously.

The girl wiggled free of his grasp just enough to be face-to-face with him and nodded, signaling that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I fink I know wot's been bothering ya."

Though very subtle, there were tell-tale signs that someone else--besides Murdoc and 2D--was living there and had been living there for a while. There were empty shell casings that littered the floor and there was a DVD of "Twilight" on the desk in the study and even on the boat there were bullet holes in the doors among other things.

2D thought of how he was going to explain the android to the guitarist without setting her off, but figured there was another, quicker, way to handle this.

When the doors of the lift opened, he hurriedly pressed another button before Noodle had a chance to pick up her bags.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm gonna show ya wot's so off about Plastic Beach." He said confidently, hoping that this really _was_ what was upsetting the guitarist because if it wasn't, he would have Murdoc, Russel, _and _Noodle pissed at him. When the doors slid open once again, the girl stepped into the engine room, leaving her bags in the lift.

"Um...All I can see is a bunch of machinery. And a man hitting something with a frying pan." She looked beside her, expecting to see the vocalist standing there, but discovered, to her surprise, that he was far ahead of her and had jumped off the platform where the guitarist stood. He motioned for her to follow suit.

Noodle quickly swung her legs over the edge of the platform and landed in a standing position on the ground below. It was times like these that she was grateful that she had grown so much taller over the past few years. Her landing certainly wouldn't have been as good if she was still the same height as before.

She ended the thought as soon as it came though. Thinking of the years she had missed made her think of where she had been in that time. She had blocked those terrible memories from her mind, and she didn't want to remember them now, or ever.

"Yew aw'ight, love?" 2D asked the girl when he saw the pained expression on her face.

She nodded. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

The vocalist motioned to a set of red double-doors in front of him, then raised a finger to his lips letting the guitarist know that she had to be as quiet as she could.

"Loud noises'll scare 'er, an' I don't want 'er showering us wif bullets."

"Yes, I understa--Her?"

2D nodded slowly and reached for the door handle.

Noodle looked down at her feet, not wanting to show the look of hatred that had possessed her face. "The android?"

The man stopped just before he turned the handle all the way and opened the door. "Y-ya know about 'er?"

"I saw a few articles, but I did not get a chance to read that much because...You walked in." They both grimaced when they remembered the fight, and this also caused Noodle to remember her act of impulse later that night. So, blushing, she continued with her back to the vocalist. "I did read enough to get the idea, though. She was meant as my replacement, correct?"

"Yea." 2D agreed reluctantly.

"And she is also unable to speak and is without free will?" The girl added, hoping for the positive.

"Uh....No. I-I mean, not exactly..."

Noodle turned back again to face the man, eyebrows raised, and waited for an explanation.

"Ya'see, at first tha' wos true, but ova' time she learned 'ow ta talk and somehow...She can think fah' 'erself now. Even Muds doesn't know why 'r 'ow."

The guitarist stared at him, totally shocked. She knew the cyborg probably hated her as much as she hated the thought of it, considering she _was _meant as a replacement. Now what would happen when they actually met? Didn't 2D realize that this was a terrible idea?

But it was too late for thinking about it. The singer had already thrust open the door and was easing Noodle inside with his hand on her bare shoulder. She was shaking with terror and nearly screamed when she heard the metal door slam behind her.

There was barely any light in the small space and it took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. But when it did, Noodle could see almost an entire wall lined with guns, ammo, bleach, and more guns. It smelled terrible, like chemicals mixed together with dead fish and sea water, and in the center of the room, there was a mass of wires pumping something into a shadow that the girl could hardly see.

But she already knew that she was in the presence of the android. Though it _was _hard to make out, the shadow matched her own, younger, self down to every detail.

"2-2D, you were right..." Noodle whispered. The feeling she had had for the past week almost was worse than ever. All she wanted was to leave the cupboard and to go back up to the study to be with her family. She grabbed onto 2D's arm like a child. "C-can we please leave now?"

But the vocalist shook his head. "I fink all ya need ta do is talk ta 'er. She really isn't tha' bad, an' ya gonna 'ave ta live wif her so yew might as well get ta know 'er." He pushed the guitarist forward(definitely not the best move in the world), causing her to cry out and awaken the android.

The cyborg turned slowly, wary of all the wires that protruded from her arms and face. A look of shock, one that 2D had never seen before nor ever expected to see, spread across her face, and she quickly removed the wires from her body so she could move around easily, then took a few steps forward to confront the guitarist.

She was shorter than Noodle and her features were not that of a woman like the guitarist, but that of a still-budding teenager, though she would remain that way forever. She was cloaked in dark clothing and her bangs covered one eye, and one was revealed by a small part in her hair.

She focused her attention on the vocalist. "Who is this?" She said. Her voice surprised Noodle for it sounded nothing like her own. It was a bit lower pitched and her dialect was not of Japanese descent, but of British. Yet that was to be expected, the guitarist supposed, since Murdoc had most likely taught her how to speak.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" The android then shot a cold stare back at Noodle. "What about you? You can talk, right?" The guitarist nodded hesitantly and opened her mouth to speak. "Um...I'm Noodle. I am--" The cyborg raised up her hand, motioning for the girl to be quiet. "I don't want a life story. I know who you are _now._" She dropped her hand and let it dangle limply at her side. "You're the girl I _replaced_, am I right?"

"Yes...That is right." Noodle muttered, concentrating on the android's hand, which was dangerously close to a very large gun on one of the shelves.

The android followed her gaze and threw yet another angry glare at the girl. She grabbed the gun and aimed it up at a 90 degree angle, then fired a shot that rang through the guitarist's ears and shook her entire body, causing her to fall to the ground. 2D was shaken as well and managed to grab hold of a shelf to balance himself, but still ended up on his knees.

"You really thought I was going to shoot you? No way, not with that gun anyway. That would be overkill, as you can see, and surprisingly i'm not into that." The android smirked and waited for Noodle to start bawling. After all, her first impression of the guitarist was a timid 19-year-old girl. But like they always say, first impressions can be deceiving.

Suddenly, all the fear that she had of the cyborg vanished from Noodle's thoughts and was replaced by pure rage. She stood up, not even noticing that her already scarred knees were badly scraped and that a river of blood was already beginning to trickle from the wound, pooling in her sandals, and walked straight up to the machine.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!!" The guitarist hollered, her voice still balanced even at its top volume. She swung her fist into the side of the android's face, causing it to crack slightly and for a foul-smelling blackish liquid to ooze through it. "Firing off a gun without reason--there is _never _a reason to fire off a gun!! What if that bullet ricocheted and hit 2D or myself or even you?! And it still might have hit Murdoc or Russel, if the firearm was as deadly as you boast!" Her cheeks flushed with anger when she thought of this danger, and she turned quickly to the vocalist.

"2D-san!! Please go make sure that Russel and Murdoc are all right!!" 2D nodded, not wanting to spend another second in that cupboard with to very strong and enraged girls. He slipped out the double doors carefully and stumbled back up onto the platform.

"Hey, Mr. 2D! Wot in blazing hell is going on in there?" The builder yelled as the singer ran towards the lift.

"A really..._really_ bad chick fight." 2D called back just as he pressed the "up" button.

"Oh, then I should go down there an' watch, eh?" He winked.

The vocalist shook his head. "Not unless ya 'ant ta die." Then the lift opened and he dashed in and practically forced the doors closed.

The builder scratched his head and shrugged. "I'll never understand these bloody kids."

In the cupboard, the android had shoved her knee into Noodle's abdomen when she had her head turned towards 2D. The girl staggered back against the door, swallowing the vomit that had crept up her throat, and tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I guess you aren't what I expected you to be." The cyborg laughed. "That punch actually did some damage, and Murdoc's definitely going to be super pissed--"

Noodle took a breath and lunged at the android, striking her with all her might, sending them both tumbling into the shelves in the back. A metal baseball bat fell from the top shelf and knocked an open, and full to the brim, bleach bottle over. The thick liquid splashed onto Noodle's legs and face, sending her into a fit of pain. She tried to wipe the horrible, burning substance off of her with her bare hands, but this proved useless. Tears pushed at her emerald eyes, but didn't allow them to fall.

The android grinned impishly and saw this as an opportunity. She raised her foot, ready to kick the guitarist as hard as she possibly could, but the girl had already taken hold of her metal calve, and she had an amazingly strong grip. Noodle used the cyborg as a support as she slowly rose to her feet.

The android prepared for an attack , but none came. Instead, the guitarist just looked down at her with a sad smile. "This is ignorant." She sighed as she leaned against the metal doors. "There is no reason to attack each other like this, we will not solve any problems like this. A-and I especially...After...What happened to me. It would make me such a hypocrite to harm you." She slid down the door until she was in a sitting position with her knees up.

The android folded her arms and turned her head to the shelves. "Please. You didn't harm me at all."

The girl was silent. Her head hung down, limp.

"Noodle?" The cyborg shook the guitarist's shoulder, and upon receiving no response, realized that she had passed out as soon as she sat down. "Bloody wonderful..." The android muttered, throwing Noodles over her shoulder. She pulled open the red doors, easily jumped onto the platform, and took the lift up to the study.

* * *

**I spent a while on this chapter, and I think that I probably worked the hardest on this one too.**

**I changed sentences multiple times and ended up deleting half of the chapter that I did not like.**

**I hope I have improved, even just a little :)**

**But please critique! **

**(but no flames please[I think that is what you call them]. I have not gotten any yet, and I am thankful for that)**

**I might be writing the next chapter in the point of view of Noodle or 2D, but that is still undecided.**

**Anyway, sorry for my rambling. Have a nice weekend! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again...I am drawing a blank for things to say here. **

**Oh well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. I do not think I could handle that much power...**

Before 2D had even taken a step into the study, Russel and Murdoc were already on his case. "Wot in bleeding hell were you doing down there, Dullard?! A sodding bullet just tore through the ceiling!!" The bassist shouted at the vocalist, ready to strike the younger man, and the drummer made no objections. "I thought you were taking Noodle _up_ to her room, 'D. That shot came from below us! I thought you were goin' to prove you were good enough for her, not try to get her killed!" The two men cornered 2D against the desk, throwing whatever questions that popped into their minds at him.

The singer tried to explain, but he couldn't get a word in."Wait--! Would yew just--ow!" Murdoc grabbed the ink vile from the desk and hurled it at 2D, leaving the vocalist's arm bloody and dripping with black.

"DAMMIT, WILL YEW JUS' LET ME EXPLAIN?!!" He hollered, partially in pain but mostly with anger. Russel and Murdoc were silent, but the dirty looks they shot at the singer didn't cease. The vocalist told them everything--from his conversation with Noodle in the elevator to the fight between the two girls in the cupboard. After he had finished, only the drummer was surprised. "Why the hell would that robot fire off a gun for no reason?! She's gotta be out of her mind!" 2D shook his head and tried to pull some of the glass out from his forearm. "Yew don't know 'er, Russ. Because that's exactly tha kind of fing she'd do."

"Well, is Noodle okay? I mean, I know she's insanely tough, but c'mon. She's fighting an ammo-crazy cyborg in a closet filled with guns." The drummer started to pace across the floor.

"She wos aw'ight when I left. An' i'm sure she'll be fine." As soon as the vocalist finished the sentence, the lift opened once again.

The cyborg kicked the suitcase that Noodle had lift inside the confined space out of the way as she walked in, the guitarist still folded over her shoulder. Russel grabbed the girl away from the android, then turned to 2D with a hateful look on his face. "Yeah, 'I'm sure she'll be fine', 'D."

Murdoc grabbed the andriod by her elbow and pushed her into one of the chairs as hard as he could. "I'll deal with you later." He said to her through gritted teeth as he walked over to where Russel stood.

"Is she al'right?"

The drummer nodded. "I think. She's just passed out."

"Good. Then carry 'er up to 'er room and let 'er lie down for a while til' she wakes up." Russel agreed and walked back into the lift, making sure to take Noodle's bags with him.

Once he was gone, Murdoc went back over to the cyborg and pulled her back up from the chair and hit her. Hard. "Are you bleeding crazy?! You could have killed 'er!" He shoved her up against the side of the lift, holding her up by her shirt. "Don't think you're gonna get away with this. By tha time i'm through with your metal ass you're gonna wish that I never built you." He prepared to throw another punch at his creation, but then the android spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her voice barely audible.

"Well you better be--What?" Murdoc lowered his arm, and 2D jumped back at the two words, still caressing his injured arm.

"You heard me." The cyborg glared down at him, but then her expression changed to an amused one. "Is that big guy going to undress her? She has bleach all over her clothes."

The bassist snarled, pressing the button to open the lift yet again. "He'd better not. Only i'm allowed ta do that." He released the android, who was relieved that her diversion had worked. But when neither she nor the vocalist moved when Murdoc stepped inside the elevator when it came, so the older man grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them, and Noodle's suitcase, into the lift. "I'm not leaving you two imbeciles alone! You'd probably burn the entire bloody beach to the ground, for what i've seen from you so far!" The doors slid shut and the three stayed silent for the long trip up to Noodle's room. The android had started to hum "Rhinestone Eyes", but the bassist put an end to that fairly quick.

They all sighed in relief when the lift stopped at the correct floor. Murdoc pulled the other two out into the narrow hallway that was much darker than the other rooms in Plastic Beach. He stopped at a small door that 2D would have to duck under in order to enter the guitarist's bedroom. The bassist quickly pulled the door open and stepped inside, the vocalist and the android following suit.

Noodle's room was painted a light blue color and was equipped with a second-hand water bed(Murdoc had had to tape it back together), an aqua wardrobe closet, a connecting bathroom, a flatscreen that hung in front of the bed, and a large wrap-around window that was concealed by a red and white striped curtain. Noodle herself lay on the waterbed, on top of the red comforter, while Russel stood flipping through a first-aid handbook. He looked up when the three entered the room.

"Hey, Muds--"

The bassist cut him off. "Did anything happen?! You better not 'ave done anything to 'er..." He hollered.

"Murdoc-san, do not yell!" Noodle pulled herself up into a sitting position.

The vocalist perked up at the sound of the girl's voice and he ran to the side of the bed to help the guitarist to her feet. "How long 'ave ya been awake, Noods?"

The girl smiled a bit, forcefully. "I woke up on the lift...It scared the living hell out of me to have the first thing I hear be the creaking of that machine." She looked down and noticed a deep red spot on her swimsuit where 2D's arm had been. "2D-san!! What happened to you?" She grabbed his forearm and examined the wound.

The vocalist grimaced and shook his head. "It wos nuffing yew need ta worry about, love." Noodle sighed and grabbed the first aid kit that was intended for her. She used her hands to remove the shards of glass and then doused the singer's forearm in a stinging liquid with a chemical smell. She then wrapped a bandage tightly around the injury, then wrapped another one on in case the first proved insufficient. "There." The guitarist grinned, admiring her work.

The drummer tapped her shoulder. "Look, Noodle, you might want to think about washing off the bleach? Those fumes can do some crazy shit to your brain..." The guitarist nodded and took her bag from Murdoc. "You sure you're al'right, then?" He whispered to her. "Yes, Murdoc-san. I just have a bit of a headache, that is all." She smiled sweetly, then exited to the shower and closed the door.

As soon as she was gone, the bassist turned towards the door "Well, time ta get back to my movie. Too many interruptions..." He muttered, leaving the room(while still dragging the android) and making sure to slam the door as hard as he could.

2D shrugged and went to go turn the TV on, but ran right into the drummer. As soon as they made eye contact, the vocalist knew he was in big trouble. "I thought you were gonna prove that you were good enough for her, not get her killed!!!" Russel clenched his fists, giving it his all not to murder the frightened man that stood before him.

"B-but Russ...She's not dead!" The singer gave his best defense, but the older man just shot him a look that explained that that was _not_ the right thing to say. "L-look, can I please 'ave anothah' chance?...Please don't kill me, Russ..." 2D shielded his head with his arms.

Russel sighed. It was his intent to set the younger man straight, but he couldn't do it. He knew the vocalist had tried his best, but he just didn't conclude the possibility of something such as this happening. "D', I don't normally do this...but i'll let you give it another go. Just think before you act this time, al'ight?"

2D nodded vigorously and thanked the drummer multiple times.

"Aw, fanks, Russ! I pwomise, Noods is save in my care as long as ya' don't beat tha crap outta me!" He beamed.

"I hope you're right, 'D..." Russel muttered. "I_ really_ hope you're right."

Noodle exhaled happily as the warm water hit her shoulders and trickled down her slender back. She hadn't showered since she had left Kong for Plastic Beach and to finally be clean again was a dream come true for any woman of her age.

Everything would have been perfect in that moment if it weren't for her splitting headache. _Now I know how 2D-san feels._ She chuckled to herself, reaching for a container of cheap shampoo and massaging the substance through her hair. The small bathroom was filled with the aroma of butterscotch and bleach, not the most appealing combination, but the guitarist didn't mind. It was better than the stench of the landfill and undead corpses that she had grown used to over the years.

After she had washed off all the bleach and was satisfied with her cleanliness, Noodle turned off the water and went to grab a towel. But just as she had wrapped the fabric around her middle, her head began to throb with unbearable pain. The girl was brought to her knees, pressing her fists hard against her temples and gritting her teeth. Her vision had started to blur again, signaling to her that she was quickly losing consciousness.

The room faded to black and the guitarist fell with a "thud" onto the tile floor.

**~Noodle's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew something was horribly wrong. The entire atmosphere of where I lay was hot--BURNING hot. And it smelled awful, worse than the landfill or anything else I had ever come across. My hands flew to my nose, but the stench would not go away!

But the sight was worst of all. There was nothing but darkness, and decomposing hands that reached out at me, grabbing at my arms and legs, moaning for me to help them. I let out a horrendous wail that caused my ears to ring and throb. It surprised me that something that chilling had escaped from my mouth.

I started to crawl--I did not know which way I was going, all I wanted to do was get away from those horrible, pleading creatures. It was not a minute later that I found that the ground had disappeared from under me and that I was free-falling into oblivion. It seemed like forever until I finally hit the bottom of the pit.

Pain rushed through me, I was sure I had broken many bones, but I stood up, shakily, and realized that I had only obtained a few scrapes. In contrast to the place I had been before, there was light where I was now. When I looked up, I saw that I had only fallen about 10 feet, but the plummet seemed to last for hours.

"R-Russel? Murdoc?...2D?" I choked. My throat was so dry...It felt like I had swallowed a quart of sand. But I received no reply.

_Where am I...? Murdoc should have been here to drive me to the airport?_ I thought to myself, just as I was grabbed from behind.

Something clawed as my arms, I could feel my skin being pulled and ripped apart by cold, sickening fingers. A blade of some sort hit my knee and traced my calf down to my ankle and then found it's way up to my thigh and sliced there too. I shrieked in excruciating pain as I was torn apart, blood splattering against my face and creeping into my mouth. Maniacal laughter echoed from the beings that attacked me as I heard a sickening "crack" sound from my leg and pressure seeped through the back of my knee. I knew my leg was grotesquely broken, but it was not 5 seconds after that realization that I felt something shove the bone back into place producing even more agony.

"Please...stop! Please! STOP IT!!!!" I cried as my midriff was sliced multiple times. I fell to the oven-like ground, still pleading, as everything, once again, faded away...

**Narrator's POV**

"Noodle?! Noods--Wake up!" The vocalist shook the screaming girl's shoulders violently, desperately trying to bring her out of her nightmare. He and Russel had rushed into the lavatory as soon as they heard the guitarist shrieks and found her laying in a fetal position on the hard, tile floor. They had been trying to wake her up for over 10 minutes, but Noodle still continued to sob and unconsciously grab at her scars.

A look of relief spread across both men's faces as the girl fell into a limp silence, but when she remained that way the worry returned. Russel carefully shook the guitarist one last time, hoping for the best. He smiled wide as Noodle slowly opened her eyes. "You al'ight, Noodle-girl?" He whispered. The girl just stared at him, not speaking at all. She rose to her feet, then limped back into her bedroom.

The two men were silent for a moment, then exchanged looks and shrugged, following the guitarist. She had already pulled on and oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts and was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. 2D sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which Noodle quickly shook off.

"Go...away, Stuart." She mumbled, her voice dry and hoarse. The vocalist was taken aback. She had never called him "Stuart" before. He staggered to his feet and grabbed a chair that was over by the window. "Noodle, love, wot 'appened in there?" He asked.

The guitarist shook her head as the memory once again played in her mind, every gory detail portrayed exactly as it had happened. She could look at the scars on her arms and legs and recall how she received each and every one.

Russel sighed heavily and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go make sure Muds hasn't destroyed that cyborg, then I'm gonna find my room and crash." Before he left the room, he turned back to 2D and Noodle. "Ya'll should too. 'Specially you, Noodle. You've had a helluva night." With that, he slammed the door, not on purpose, but on impulse, and proceeded to the lift.

The vocalist stood up slowly and waved at the guitarist. "Yea, i'm gonna go ta bed too, love. See ya in tha morning." But before he could even take a step, the girl grabbed onto his shirt. "2D-san...Can you please stay with me tonight?" Noodle whispered quietly, obviously ashamed to ask for such a childish thing. The singer couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the girl's expression, though he knew that laughter was very inappropriate for this situation. "Aw Noods, I wish I could, but Muds's al'weady mad an' if he found out tha' I wos in here aw' night..." He was about to go on, but the pleading look in the guitarist's eyes caused him to fall like a ton of bricks. "Aw'ight, i'll stay." He climbed into the bed next to Noodle, but far enough away so that it wasn't awkward. He had expected to girl to be happy, but instead she just slipped unto the covers and closed her eyes silently.

_She wos like this when she first got back..._ 2D was heartbroken at this very thought. After all that had happened, after she was almost normal again, they were brought back to point A. The vocalist bit his lip, and without thinking, pulled the guitarist closer to him.

Noodle let out a dry scream and kicked the singer, hard, making him fall off the bed. She regretted the action as soon as she had done it. She silently helped 2D to his feet and back onto the bed. This time, when he wrapped his lanky arms around her, she didn't object, though the uneasiness was still there.

It wasn't long before they had both fallen fast asleep, only to awake to the looming knowledge that they were both stranded on the floating landfill called Plastic Beach.

**It took me a while to update...AGAIN. And again. Sorry!! **

**Not much to say here, I am not good at closing chapters. D:**

**Critique, por favor?^^**

**(today is my birthday...hee hee I am a teenager now)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay!...I really have no idea, haha...**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn, of course! :)**

Noodle slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the newly acquired light in the large room. She had slept dreamlessly, and for that she was grateful. Another dream like the one before would have set her over the edge for sure.

When she tried to move, she found that she was still nestled up close to the vocalist. The guitarist couldn't help but smile and pull herself just a _little_ bit closer to him. "Good morning, love!" The singer whispered loudly, startling the girl, but he didn't notice. "Actually, it's afta-noon now...So good afta-noon!" He grinned.

Noodle looked up at him lazily, sleep still grabbing at her. "Murdoc will be upset that you were up here so long. You should not have waited for me to wake up." Though she didn't come out and say it, the girl was glad 2D had stayed with her. She didn't want to wake up alone after what had happened the previous night.

The vocalist shook his head, smiling wide. "Nah! Russel and 'im are busy wiff summfink. So don't worry, love!" He kissed the guitarist on her forehead and climbed out of the bed. "I got ta go help Russ wif tha stuff in tha boat. But i'll be back 'soon as we're done!" He waved to her and exited to the lift. Noodle could hear him hit head head on the doorframe.

The guitarist sighed and slid out from the comfort of the waterbed. She grabbed a pair of light blue shorts and a yellow tank top with an orange "anatomically correct" heart across the chest from her bag along with her undergarments. She changed quickly, then trotted, though not happily, over to her bathroom, hairbrush in hand. It was an easy task to comb her hair and to sweep her bangs away from her face, and the only makeup she applied was a thin coat of concealer over the scars on her face. She usually didn't bother with the ones on her arms or legs, but after the dream, every one stood out and screamed another horrible memory at her, she had to do it for sake of her sanity.

After this, she decided to pull back the curtains in her room, just to see what was out there. What she saw was to be expected-Sand, water, and trash. But the ocean was exceptionally beautiful. Sunlight reflected off the shimmering, blue surface, creating little white dots that moved with the current. Though the beach was covered in garbage, the surrounding areas were virtually spotless. And before the guitarist knew what she was doing, she found herself in the lift, headed for the entrance.

When the elevator stopped, she tackled the metal door before the midget had a chance to speak, and then shut it as quietly as a door that size can be.

Noodle walked along the beach for a while, until the sun grew to hot and her legs started to grow tired. She scanned the beach for a place to lay down, satisfied with a patch of sand that had not yet been littered with trash, and collapsed onto it lazily. She allowed the sleep that she had been dragging around since when she awoke that afternoon to possess her body and soon the world went black.

**Noodle's P.O.V.**

I did not know how long I had been asleep or even where I was when I woke up to the sound someone singing next to me.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "2D-san...?" I mumbled, brushing sand from my hair and arms. As soon as my senses adjusted, I knew I was very wrong. For the face I met was not the loving smile of the blue-haired vocalist, but the malevolent grin of my "replacement".

On instinct, I backed away on all fours, gradually returning to a standing position. I prepared to fight. I was all too willing and ready to cave this bitch's face in. But the android raised her arms in defense, motioning she was unarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Stop going all 'Chuck Norris' on me!" She tried to stop me from coming at her, but I would not listen. My hands wrapped around her metal throat and I slammed her face into the sand, close to where the tide rolled in. I pulled her head back enough for her to be able to face me, then threw her onto her back while I stood on all fours over her to make sure she would not be able to harm me.

"What did you do to me yesterday?" I growled. I could feel my blood growing hot.

"What the hell are you talking about? We exchanged fists, you passed out, and the big guy brought you to your room! And that's it! I swear!" The android pleaded.

"Oh, right! You did more harm to me than just "exchanging fists" as you say! You did something to my mind you-kono ama! Jigoku e ike!" I slammed my fist into her face, denting the metal slightly. It felt good, and this time she could not fight back.

"Noodle-! Please! I didn't do anything else!" There was a catch in the android's voice, as if she would be crying if she had the capability. Good. She deserves it. But her denials were not going to help me.

"Then what about the dream I had? I remembered EVERYTHING that happened to me when I was in Hell! Do not try to tell me you had nothing to do with that!"

The cyborg somehow managed to grab hold of my wrists and held me back. "Noodle...You hit your head when we were fighting. It could have triggered the memory. You know, activated a different part of your brain..." She trailed off as oil began to drip from her nose. "...Shit." She muttered, trying to stop the black liquid from oozing.

I had not noticed that I had also began to leak, but from my eyes. It was my fault. I had picked a fight with someone I have a good reason to hate, but should not. And I was punished for that.

"I-I am sorry, Cyborg." I mumbled, staring down at my knees. The makeup had started to wear off, revealing deep, pink scars and not-yet-healed burns. The android wiped her nose loudly and gave me a smirk that I had seen Murdoc do many times. "Screw it, we're even now." She stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

I accepted the offer, a soft smile forming at the corners of my lips.

"Truce."

We sat on the beach for a while, exchanging stories of things that had happened to their bandmates and themselves. Noodle laughed a bit when she heard how Murdoc had had been drunk one night and, unbelievably, mistook a container of bleach for a flask.

But the conversation headed in another direction when the cyborg mentioned the blue-haired vocalist.

"So...Do you like 2D?" She winked.

The guitarist raised an eyebrow. "I-I do not understand..."

"Do you, you know, _love _him?" A wide grin spread across her mechanical face, forcing a bit more oil to ooze from her nose.

Noodle blushed a bit, but then her eyes widened. "2D-san! Crap, I completely forgot!" She stumbled to her feet and dashed to the entrance. 2D and Russel should be finished unloading the boat right now, and they would be looking for her. She hurried into the lobby and into the lift, headed for 2D's bedroom. He was either there or in her room.

The lift doors couldn't have opened soon enough. Noodle had to push them open a bit, then knocked on the door to the singer's room. A wave of relief swept through her when she heard him respond.

"Russ? Issat' yew?" He yawned, opening the door. He was surprised to find the guitarist standing in the doorway staring at him apologetically.

"Wher'av ya been, love? I wos looking fa' yew!" He moved enough so the girl could enter. "I was out on the beach. I must have fallen asleep. I apologize, 2D-san." Noodle didn't tell him about the cyborg. She figured it was best he didn't know she had been present. "It's aw'ight, Noods. C'mere! I wos watchin' 'Let the Right One In'. Care ta' join?" He led the guitarist to the bed and they sat down, just like they had in Kong the night before they left.

The movie had just begun, and as the two watched, some kind of feeling enveloped them. The romantic tone of the film had left both of them, even though 2D had watched it many times before, feeling awkward and they flinched whenever their flesh touched.

By the time the movie was over, Noodle had moved to the edge of the bed while the vocalist sat on his pillow. There was silence, even when the credits finished rolling.

After a while, 2D spoke up. "Did...Did ya like it?" He asked.

Noodle nodded without turning around. "It was...beautiful, I guess."

The vocalist moved from his spot on the pillow to sit next to the young guitarist. "I don't know wot 'appene wif tha screaming an' all last night...But if yew like yew can talk to me about it." He placed an arm around the girl's shoulders, making her wince.

"2D-san...You cannot tell anyone, not even Russel-sama, understand?" The singer nodded, and Noodle told him everything. From what had happened after he left the cupboard to when she had entered his room-she even included her attack on and discussion with the android.

2D shook his head after she finished. "Love, this is pretty serious business. I might 'ave ta talk ta Russ about this-"

"N-no, 2D-san. He would too much. Murdoc as well." The guitarist begged.

The singer frowned. "Then why tha hell did ya tell me?" He was slightly angered and made no effort to hide this. Noodle sensed his emotion and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. "Because...I could not just...Keep it to myself and the cyborg. I had to tell someone-someone that would understand without treating me like a child or just tossing me another cigarette or a bottle of rum to get my mind off it." She kept her hand on his cheek, not wanting to move it away and hoping the blue-haired vocalist would allow it to remain that way. He did.

"Noods, ya 'ave ta understand why they do those fings because-"

"Yeah, yeah. Because they care about me. But I am a grown up now, can't you see?" Noodle motioned to herself. It was true. She had outgrown the body of a girl and now resembled a beautiful young woman. 2D nodded sadly and used his own hands to frame the girl's face.

"But ya' still jus' a little love. Ya still a teenager, ya can't be sure of all ya feelings yet. I mean, even I don't know wot I feel haf' tha time."

"2D, I am sure of my feelings. I _know _what I want."

The vocalist was skeptical. "Oh really, then? Wot do ya want?"

Noodle looked up at him, then brought her other hand up to mimic the positions of the man's hands on her own face. She was hesitant for a moment, then said plainly. "This." And she leaned forward and kissed him.

**I am very predictable aren't I? Haha, I am sorry that this was so short D:**

**I'll try to write longer next time but I thought that this would be a good place to leave off.**

**Again, I am sorry for being such a turd and not updating like I said I would.**

**Feel free to steal my llama doll :(**

**I'm not proud of this chapter, but I will try to do better next time!**

**Constructive criticism please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Noodle regretted the kiss the moment she had taken the action.

What had she been thinking? There was no way 2D would ever want her. She was so young, she didn't have all the "assets" that men looked for in women, and though it was not her fault, she was not, at least not completely, mentally stable.

When she pulled away, the guitarist didn't wait for the singer's reaction, but bolted for the door and to the lift, not caring which button she pressed.

2D, however, grinned happily with his eyes closed. "Well, if tha's wot ya want, love, then I'm sure I can-" The feeling of excitement faded when he opened his blank eyes to find he was alone.

He sighed unhappily, going for the pain pills again. He could feel one of his dreaded headaches forming in his temples.

...

Noodle ended up in Russel's room, much to her relief.

The drummer sat on the edge of his bed with the TV remote in his hand, flipping through different stations, nothing perking his interest.

"R-Russel-sama?" The guitarist called from the doorway. The man turned to her direction and smiled. "Hey, Noodle-girl! What's up?" He patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit down.

He didn't say anything else for a minute, until he noticed wet streaks down her face. He placed a big hand around her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's the matter?" He asked sympathetically. "Was it that crazy cyborg? She came in here this morning and tried to _shoot my TV._ I was fed up 'nuff with that but if she did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"Russel!" The girl stopped him.

"Sorry."

"It was not the android...It was me."

The drummer was confused. "What happened?"

The guitarist sighed, giving in. She didn't want to keep anything from her "father." She motioned for him to come closer, then whispered the incident into his ear, then shrunk back, waiting for him to blow up at her.

But he did no such thing. Instead, he wrapped her in a big bear hug. "So I guess you do love him then."

"Yes...I guess I do." Noodle laughed, hugging the man back.

"And you just left him in there? Whatsamatta with you, Noods?"

"I do not think he liked that I did that..."

The drummer pulled away and gave the girl a wink. "Go back down there. Just see what he says."

"But-"

"GO." Russel didn't say this unkindly, but sternly like a father would to a child.

...

The guitarist gulped and nodded, then ran off to the lift.

"That feeling of determination did not last long..." Noodle whispered to herself, sitting with her knees to her chest inside the lift. She hadn't pressed the button to 2D's room. Every time she had brought her fingers to the plastic, something had forced them away.

Just as she was about to try again, the elevator began to shake and move. After a moment, the doors creaked open slowly.

"Can I ask wot the _hell _you're doing?"

The guitarist chuckled nervously. "I was just...going to Russel's room..."

Murdoc sighed. "Then go. I can wait another five minutes. Maybe. But you'd better _hurry._"

The girl nodded standing and quickly pressing the button to the vocalist's room, hoping the bassist wouldn't notice. He didn't.

The doors squeaked closed again and Noodle felt herself sink into the metal flooring as it started to move downward.

She tried to think of what she would say when she faced the singer. Should she apologize? Or just...say nothing?

The guitarist didn't have much time to think before the lift came to a halt and, again, the entrance was opened to reveal the red and blue hues of the vocalist's room. Noodle stepped inside quietly, observing that 2D was asleep on his bed. She debated on just going back upstairs, but before she had a chance to turn, she heard the singer begin to stir.

"Ey...Who's 'ere? Muds if is' yew I already said I'm not gonna go look for tha' bloody Cyborg-" He muttered as he sat up, eyes readjusting to the darkness."Oh." He corrected himself when he saw the familiar shadow of the guitarist.

Noodle opened her mouth to apologize, but stopped. Nothing her mind could come up with sounded right as an apology.

_Oh 2D, I'm sorry I totally raped your lips and ran. I hope things will now be awkward between us or anything. Want to go play Left for Dead or something?_

She was grateful she couldn't see much in the darkness of 2D's room. With the curtains drawn and the lamp switched off it was nearly pitch-black. The singer's expression was probably something of disgust or anger at her presence, or at least she thought so.

2D awkwardly broke the silence by patting the space next to him on the bed. "Wanna sit down?"

The girl nodded in reply, though it went unseen in the blackness. She sat down gently, careful not to touch the vocalist.

"So...um, ya wanna talk about it?" 2D whispered.

Noodle laughed sadly. "What is there to talk about, 2D-san? You want me to make up some lame excuse?"

"Er, if yew want."

"I'm not going to."

"OK. Then don't."

The silence crept up again and soon both of their ears began to ring uncomfortably, increasing the tension in the already thick air.

"I'm not mad if tha's wot ya finking." 2D said.

"That was one of my worries." The guitarist sighed.

The vocalist was confused. "Wot else is 'ere ta worry about?"

Noodle heaved forward a bit, forcing a surprised laugh back down her throat."You haven't put two and two together, have you."

"I...guess not."

Noodle smiled to herself.

_He does not get it? Well then everything is fine! Everything will be norma-_

She shook her head.

_No it won't. I still know. This will not get better until I just come out with it._

"2D-san?"

"Yeah?"

And she told him.

...

Murdoc wandered into the kitchen just as Russel shoved the last package of Superfast Jellyfish into the microwave. The bassist took a bottle of rum from the fridge, then slumped onto a stool at the island.

It took a few minutes for the situation to click in his mind.

"Wait...Isn't Noodle with you?"

The drummer gave him a look that could only be defined as a cross between confused and annoyed.

"Um...No? Why would she be?"

Murdoc blinked at him, then scratched at his chin, grumbling to himself.

"I caught 'er in the lift about 10 minutes ago. She told me she was going up to your room..." He grumbled something inaudible to himself.

Russel was silent for a moment until he realized where the conversation was going. It wasn't good.

"Oh! Yeah, I told her I was gonna go make dinner and she went down to the beach." He pointed out the window, hoping he hadn't just set the guitarist up for disaster.

The bassist glanced out the same window to see the girl standing out on the beach, kicking shells into the ocean. He took into notice that her clothes were darker than what he had seen her wearing before, and she had appeared to have shrunk a few inches.

"That's the cyborg, Russel." He growled.

_Well, it was worth a try._ The drummer sighed. "So it is. Then I dunno where she is."

Murdoc still glared at him.

"C'mon, Muds. She's nineteen for God's sake, we don't hafta know where she is 24/7! I'm sure she'll come up later!" _Maybe. _

The older man sighed, about to give it a rest when it hit him. "Wait...You said come _up?_ Inquiring she's _downstairs?_"

Russel mentally slapped himself. "It's just a _term_! I could've said down an it wouldn't've made a goddamn difference!"

The bassist didn't seem to hear. Only the engine room and 2D's room lay below the floor he was on, and it wasn't likely that the guitarist would be making instant tea for a wife-murdering mechanic.

He remained seated for a moment, sharp teeth grinding together. His knuckles were white around the mouth of the rum bottle.

"FUCK!" He shouted before storming off to the lift.

...

2D shifted nervously in his seat. Had he heard what he thought he heard? Had the guitarist just _confessed _to him?

He sighed shakily. "Tha's kinda wot I thought yew meant."

Noodle stared at her hands. "Sorry 2D."

The vocalist placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wot tha hell is goin' through ya mind, Noods? Yew barely met any men in ya life an' ya decide yew love _me?_"

"There were men in Hell. But they were kind of dead."

"Yew realize I'm a horrible choice for a love interest, right?"

"Yes, but I figured that out a while ago. It didn't change anything."

The vocalist buried his head in his hands. "This's a problem..."

Noodle brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll take that as a rejection?"

2D didn't look up. "No...The problem is tha' it's not."

The girl had to blink a few times. "Um...What?"

The man slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. "I love yew, Noods, but I can only screw things up for ya."

"Stop putting yourself down, 2D. If you care enough about me to say _that,_ then you're good to go." The guitarist smiled at him, joining him against the wall.

2D wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's tempting, I'll admit but-"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can kick anyone's ass. If you start to screw something up, I'll kick _your_ ass. Fair?"

The vocalist laughed and nodded. "I guess I don't 'ave a choice!"

He pulled Noodle in for a kiss, which she happily accepted and returned.

They were interrupted by the sound of the lift landing, just outside the room. The vocalist gave Noodle a panicked look.

"I fink you should hide..."

"Yes, good idea." The girl quickly climbed up one of the pipes that curved around the walls and ceiling. She disappeared above the highest one, completely out of view.

The man laughed. "Aw'ight! Hiding commenced." Almost as soon as those two words were out, the door slammed open.

"All right, Dullard! Where the hell is Noodle?" Murdoc hollered, flicking on the lights.

2D tapped his finger against his chin. "No idea, Muds. I'm sure she'll turn up, thow'."

The bassist dropped in front of the bed, checking under it and grumbling when he found it empty except for various items of clothing that never made it to the closet. He looked in every possible place that the guitarist could be-except for where she actually was.

"Um...Muds? Can yew please let me sleep now?" The vocalist exaggerated a yawn.

Murdoc took one last look around the room, then shook his head. "Whatever. She's probably was on the beach." He muttered a few more profanities under his breath before leaving the room.

Noodle didn't appear until she heard the lift begin to move. She dropped down onto 2D's lap, causing him to yelp in surprise and her to giggle happily.

"I should probably get up to the beach." The guitarist smiled, climbing off of the vocalist and heading towards the door.

The man nodded. "Yeah...Um, Noods?"

She turned. "Uh-huh?"

"I..Um, love you...And stuff." He stuttered nervously.

The girl chuckled before flicking off the lights again.

"Right back at you, 2D-san."

**Yay! What a horrible ending!(feel free to shoot me now).**

**Now i'm onto something with a lot more humor and a lot less...um..."fluff"? I think that's what you youngins call it at least.**

**Anyway, there might be an epilogue and there might not...Most likely not because I'm way too ashamed of myself right now for my sappiness. But I had fun writing the story, despite all my bitching, and I hope you had fun reading it. :)**

**See you next time! **


	10. Epilogue

**Okay, I made an epilogue. **

**SO YEAH. Let's go.**

**...**

Noodle brushed a clump of windswept, violet hair away from her face. The sun was setting around the beach, dots of glimmering white dancing about on the tide and the trash that polluted the water. The only sounds were that of the ocean-and the occasional yelling from inside her plastic home.

It had been nearly six months since she had confessed to 2D, but they had kept their relationship a secret from the bassist. That is, until fifteen minutes ago.

Now Murdoc was pissed and Russel had quickly sent the girl out to the beach until he could calm the older man down.

The guitarist knew everything would work out. They always worked things out, so how was this any different? All she could think about was how much she wanted to play her guitar. Her fingers itched to feel the strings, to feel the music bloom beneath her fingers. But she could manage until Murdoc was either calmed down and/or passed out.

She sighed in frustration, slumping down against the sand, eyes closed.

When she opened them again, she couldn't help but smile at who stood before her.

"What's up, 2D?"

The vocalist held out her guitar, a blush evident on his face. "I thought yew might be bored out 'ere."

Noodle sat up, still smiling, and reached for her guitar like a child would grab for a toy. The man sat down next to her, extending his long legs toward the ocean and placing an arm around his lover's shoulders. The girl played quietly enough so that they could talk.

"So...How mad is he?" The guitarist asked, casually strumming 'On Melancholy Hill'.

2D shrugged. "He wants ta skin me and use me flesh as shark bait."

"Ouch...Did he really say that?"

"He really said that."

They were quiet for a while, just listening to the seagulls and the harmonious music that emitted from Noodle's guitar.

"What happens now?" The girl whispered suddenly.

2D pulled her closer to him, the guitar landing safely against the sand and the guitarist's head landing against his chest.

"...We can make out more often now."

"Like right now?"

The singer laughed and nodded. "If yew want." He spun the girl around so she was on his lap, facing him, and pulled her closer until their lips met and parted, deepening the kiss.

After a while, the guitarist pulled away and lowered to cuddle against the man.

"What do you think Murdoc is going to do?" She wasn't particularly wanting an answer, for the question was not directed at anyone.

"Wot can he do? Russ'l kill 'im if he tries anyfink." He kissed the guitarist's head. "An' I would try ta kill 'im. But that wouldn' work out too 'ell."

"Mmm...It's the thought that counts."

There was the sound of the entrance door opening and the couple turned around to see Russel leaning against the bars, a grin across his face.

"What did I tell you?" He laughed. "I got the devil to reconsider!"

2D smiled wide. "I am forevah' in ya debt, Russ!" He pulled Noodle to her feet, and gripped her around her waist. He chuckled when he saw Murdoc emerge alongside the drummer with a deep scowl on his face, a bottle of rum dangling from his right hand. The vocalist and the girl headed up the steps to join the others on the balcony.

"Look, Faceache." The bassist snarled, grabbing the younger man by his collar, shoving the liquor into the drummer's arms. "I'll allow this little 'fling' for now, but as soon as it interferes with tha' band, one of you's gettin' thrown off tha' island, and I think we'll be fine without a vocalist. Got it?"

2D nodded vigorously. "Yes, Muds. Of course, Muds!" He stammered, laughing nervously, fear flooding his face when the bassist didn't let go of his shirt. Finally, Noodle had to pry the two away from each other.

"No fighting, or you are _both _off the island!" She said sternly, only half-joking. She then focused her attention on the drummer. "Russel, how about we eat out here tonight? I can bring a few towels out."

The drummer grinned again, and nodded. "That sounds great! Me and Muds'll bring the rest of the stuff down." A protesting grumble sounded from the bassist, but was swiftly stifled as Russel shot him a threatening glare.

The two headed inside, leaving the couple alone on the steel balcony.

"That went rather smoothly." Noodle looked up at the vocalist. "What do you think Russel said to Murdoc to make him change his mind?"

2D thought for a moment, tilting his head slightly, then shrugged indefinitely. "Does it mattah'?"

The guitarist shook her head, leaning in closer to the man. "Guess not, you know, but still..." She sighed. "No."

"Then there's nofink ta' worry about, love."

Noodle clicked her tongue. "You're right. As long as it's all worked out, we do not have to know."

The two stayed that way for a while, leaning against the railing and each other, listening to the sounds that the ocean made and what bustling emitted from the house.

"But that doesn't mean we cannot ask Russel about it later." The guitarist finally giggles, elbowing her lover playfully. "Now we should think about bringing those towels down, right?"

2D smiled, giving the girl a quick peck on the lips and lead her through the large, metal door and into their plastic home.

...

**I hope this was a better sounding ending :) It's an epilogue, so it's kind of supposed to be short, but I hope(I said hope twice, I'm sorry) it wasn't **_**too**_** short.**

**I enjoyed writing this story and I'd be elated if you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read and favorited(not a word, who cares) and the whole shebang! See you soon!**


End file.
